Xen
Xen (pronounced "zen", as said by the "shotgun scientist" in the Half-Life chapter Lambda Core and the G-Man at the end of the game), also known as the borderworld, is a dimension discovered by Black Mesa, the final retreat of Nihilanth's race and a place where most the alien species appearing in the ''Half-Life'' series migrated to before coming to Earth. Overview Rather than being a planet or an artificial structure such as a space station, all of the locations of Xen visited by the player during the course of the Half-Life series are on the surfaces of (or within) asteroids ("islands") floating within what appears to be a nebular void. In Half-Life, Opposing Force and Blue Shift, there is water inside these islands, The majority of flowing water is red and greenish brown, however there are pools of blueish water that have a healing effect on the player. The presence of any water proves that Xen can support life. Compared to the gravitational pull experienced on Earth, Xen is notable for having somewhat reduced gravity. However, given that Xen is comprised of low mass asteroids, it is surprising that there is any appreciable gravitational pull at all, let alone a pull strong enough to retain the breathable atmosphere encountered there (it could be that if Xen was a dimension of it's own, the entire void is a breathable atmosphere, vaguely similar to Treasure Planet's "Etherium"). Another feature is that gravity is always directed downwards, rather than towards the asteroid, so that one can actually fall off an asteroid into the void below. While it is possible that the "islands" are small chunks orbiting a larger and unseen planetoid, these unusual physics strongly suggest that Xen occupies an alternate dimension where conventional physics may not fully apply. This is also hinted at when Xen is referred to as a "borderworld". The fate of Xen is unknown, though it is possible that it was more or less destroyed due to the death of the Nihilanth. On the other hand, Resistance teleporters are dependent on Xen for intra-dimensional transportation, since the matter stream utilize the relay device there to "swing around" Xen to teleport into local space. G-Man also stated at the end of Half-life that he and his employers are in control of Xen after the defeat of Nihilanth. While the G-Man says this, dead Marines (the same ones sent to Black Mesa) a destroyed tank and a downed fighter jet can be seen, implying that American military forces may have participated in capturing Xen, but mostly implies that they've failed at their mission. Ecosystem The Xen asteroids are home to a wide variety of different plant and animal species, forming a complex ecosystem. Although resident in Xen at the time of Half-Life, all of these species originated elsewhere and were forced to flee there to escape attack from their enemies. Marc Laidlaw e-mail about Xen on Planet Half-Life MailbagMarc Laidlaw e-mail about Alien Controllers on Halflife2.net Forums is one of the largest creatures to be found on Xen.]] Some species, such as barnacles, Bullsquid, Headcrabs and Houndeyes appear to occupy niches similar to various carnivorous terrestrial animals (albeit with unusual anatomical or physiological features). However, even these creatures are dwarfed by the towering 6 meter high, four-legged invertebrate known as the Gonarch, which appears to be the final stage of a Headcrab's lifecycle. s glide gracefully through the skies of Xen.]] Seen frequently in Xen (and occasionally in Black Mesa, where they transport Alien Grunts) manta ray-like beings glide seemingly without effort through the void. These creatures come in two forms; one with a 'split' head and a double tail, and the other with a rounder head and a single tail. The beings appear to follow preset patterns of flight, and do not react to attack or contact with other organisms. However, they are capable of emitting beams of energy and the double-tailed variant was seen attacking an Osprey aircraft in the opening sequence of Half-Life: Opposing Force. It is uncertain whether these ray-like beings are living creatures or examples of war machines built around advanced biotechnology (such as those used by the Combine). In the closing sequence of Half-Life, and in several areas of Blue Shift, a different kind of aerial creature resembling smaller ray creatures can be observed. These play no role in gameplay, and merely form part of the backdrop of Xen. Other, more intelligent species, such as the Controllers and Vortigaunts, form part of an advanced alien civilization with other species, such as the Alien Grunts and Gargantua, composing their military. As the player progresses through Half-Life, it becomes clear that this civilization is controlled by a central intelligence, the Nihilanth. Although differing in many ways, the Controllers, Vortigaunts, Grunts and the Nihilanth share a common morphology that includes a seemingly vestigial third limb in the center of their thorax and vertically-opening mouths, suggesting that they are all closely related. can be found throughout Xen.]] A few creatures that appear in Xen are difficult to categorize as either fauna or flora due to their unusual appearance. Stationary bioluminescent stalks appear in large numbers throughout Xen and will retract when approached. The much larger and extremely aggressive (but rarely encountered) Tentacles share certain features with animals but also of plants and pose a major hazard to those who wander near their pits. There are also bizarre tree-like structures dotted around the landscape, which seem to be more sedate versions of the Tentacles. The "trees" sway gently and appear harmless when observed from a distance, but stab viciously at any creature that enters their immediate vicinity. There are also strange trampoline-like plants seen in Black Mesa and Xen and pit holes that blow out air. It is also possible that the Spore Fruit, which provides ammo for the Spore Launcher, came from Xen. But since the Spore Launcher is an infant Shock Trooper and is affiliated with Race X, this theory might be discredited, along with the fact that Spore Fruits were only seen in Black Mesa. Colonization and civilization Since the Combine's takeover of would-be Xenian's former world, they retreated to Xen via teleportation and colonized Xen with their buildings and technology (also bringing with them invasive wild-life and pests). The buildings for the Vortigaunts were primitive and lacked luxury or necessary needs of survival (besides the healing pool in the back) due to their social class as slaves. What they look like is a small hill which carved by an unknown tool which they were generally beside Xen Thumpers and beside the main base. As for their military class they live in an a high-tech floral industrialized like Xen Base. As for the supreme leader the Nihilanth has its own personal chamber which is heavily defended by vortigaunts and alien controllers and Xen crystals to gain strength to destroy would be interlopers. Behind the scenes *"Xen 2" is mentioned as an item cut from Half-Life 2 on a board at Valve's seen in early 2004. It is unknown if it is any related to Xen, or another borderworld like Xen, or a direct or indirect reference to Xen. *Despite being pronounced as "zen", the term "Xen" might be related to the Greek term "Xenos" (ξένος), translated most of the time as "foreigner", "stranger" or "alien". "Xenophobia" is the most common term stemming from it. Trivia In a brief sequence near the end of Half-Life 2, Doctor Breen can be overheard describing "worlds stretched thin across the membrane where dimensions intersect" or "Gas giants inhabited by vast meteorological intelligences." It is likely that Xen is one of the worlds Breen describes here, or even the "membrane". Criticism While much of Half-Life takes place in and around the Black Mesa Research Facility, the final few chapters take place in Xen. Some players have complained about this, insisting that the Black Mesa portions are better designed. They praise the jarring effect of "normal" surroundings being invaded by unfamiliar creatures, and claim that this is lost when encountering alien creatures in their own environment. However, other players have praised the Xen sections because of the imagination and quality of design in its execution. While most games that feature aliens draw inspiration from sources such as Aliens (e.g. Duke Nukem 3D) or generic horror films (e.g. Doom), the aliens and environments of Half-Life have been more carefully crafted with considerable attention to detail (e.g. Xen's ecology; homologous anatomy). congratulating Gordon Freeman.]] Another source of player complaints is the disproportionately large number of jumping puzzles in Xen. Its unusual physics mean that there are many sections in Xen where the player must perform a series of precisely-executed jumps, with mis-steps punished by death. Gallery Concept art File:Xen view.jpg|View of Xen, with two cut creatures, the Flocking Floater and the Kingpin. File:Xen vista full.jpg|View of Xen, with different creatures, notably the cut Stukabat. File:Interloper concept.jpg|Concept art for a map of the Half-Life chapter Interloper. On Xen File:Bullsquids drinking on Xen.jpg File:Fungus on Xen.jpg File:Alien grunt factory first.jpg File:Teleport nihilanth.jpg File:Bullsquid Xen Op4.jpg File:Of4a xen displacer1.jpg File:Of4a xen displacer2.jpg File:Scientist hanging displacer.jpg|Scientist who came to Xen with another Displacer, clinging to the edge of an island. File:Focal Point.jpg Xen creatures Retail File:Alien Controller2.jpg|The Alien Controller. File:Alien Grunt.jpg|The Alien Grunt. File:Barnacle Ep2.jpg|The Barnacle. File:Boid hl.jpg|The Boid. File:Bullsquid hl1.jpg|The Bullsquid. File:Chumtoad model.jpg|The Chumtoad. File:Gargantua.jpg|The Gargantua. File:Gonarch model.jpg|The Gonarch. File:Headcrab Standard.jpg|The Headcrab. File:Houndeye.jpg|The Houndeye. File:Ichthyosaur hl1.jpg|The Ichthyosaur. File:Leech HL2.jpg|The Leech. File:Manta ray double.jpg|The Manta Ray. File:Nihilanth model.jpg|Nihilanth. File:Snark w.jpg|The Snark. File:Tentacle.jpg|The Tentacle. File:Vort Ep2.jpg|The Vortigaunt. Cut File:Archer model.jpg|The Archer. File:Charger model front.jpg|The Charger. File:Fast Walker.jpg|The Fast Walker. File:Flocking Floater model.jpg|The Flocking Floater. File:Kingpin-model.jpg|The Kingpin. File:Mr Friendly model.jpg|The Mr. Friendly. File:Red Panther Eye model.jpg|The Panther Eye. File:Sand Barnacle model.jpg|The Sand Barnacle. File:Snapbug model.jpg|The Snapbug. File:Stukabat model.jpg|The Stukabat. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references Category:Factions Category:Worlds Category:Xen Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Locations